No More Apologies Our Time Is Now
by phantom4angel
Summary: Sequel to Feelings Untold I Should Say I'm Sorry. Through Colette's voice in response to Lloyd's words.


**I don't own Tales Of Symphonia. Sequel to "Feelings Untold…I Should Say I'm Sorry". Colette's response.

* * *

**

**The Vocals of Colette Brunel**

**No More Apologies…Our Time Is Now**

**

* * *

**

Everything that we've done, everything we've accomplished doesn't feel as important as it used to be. At the time it was our world, and now it's all just memories, memories that have made us who we are.

I don't know if I can promise not to say I'm sorry anymore, but I can promise not to say it anymore for worrying. I know you worry for me, almost as much as I worry about you. When I still thought world regeneration was the one true thing to do…the one thing that I hoped to accomplish from it was to keep you in a world that was safe, free of the Desians and of the monsters. Just somewhere to live, even if I wasn't there to live it with you. That's what I wanted more than anything.

You shouldn't be saying sorry for what happened because it wasn't your fault. I mean…I didn't tell you the things I should have then, I didn't like lying to you or the rest, but I thought it was better that way. I also thought it was just the way things were supposed to be. You really shouldn't feel sorry for something that you couldn't control…

It's alright that you didn't finish the necklace on time, it's fine really. I got it, and I love it and that's all that really matters now isn't it? The one thing I will remember about the necklace isn't that it was late or broken at first, but that it was from you and that you made it just for me. I think that's what really counts, maybe someday I can return the gift somehow…I'm not as skilled as you are but sometime could you teach me?

Did I ever tell you…that the one night in Flanoir was probably my favorite time…is my favorite memory that I've ever had? It was…still is my favorite. I dream about it…just the snow falling like feathers, soft like clouds, and just being able to stand calm and peaceful with you.

I remember when you thought that after the Tower of Salvation appeared that after I became an Angel and regenerated the world…I would come back and tell you stories about everything with the Cruxis…I knew the answer then…but I still played along with the idea that I might come back to see you…that I might still see you again even though I knew it wouldn't be possible…it hurt to lie to you.

When I lost my voice you were my words, you knew just what I was going to say even before I finished it. I need to thank you for that, I keep forgetting to tell you, so thank you for being there for me. Thank you for being my voice and my words when I had none, and thank you for taking care of me, especially when I couldn't take care of you or comfort you…

I was lost for a long time, but every time I heard your voice somewhat far off I tried to get back, honestly I did, but I wasn't strong enough…I wasn't strong enough to get back to you right away just to tell you it was alright, that sometimes…that somehow things would work themselves out. They sort of did, didn't they? Through this whole thing we finally were able to stay with each other. And we will stay with each other, no matter what from now on.

I won't leave you again, I promise that too. I felt your pain…I saw it in you…even after I was okay again. I know you still hurt from it, I can tell you keep punishing yourself for it, but it wasn't your fault, so stop please blaming yourself, I don't like it when you hurt.

I'm not as scared as I used to be, not as scared of things like I was in the beginning and I think that's because of you, Lloyd. You showed me what to be scared of and what not to be. You taught me to stand up for those who need protection and need help. I used to be one of those people, but your strength gave me strength, your courage gave me courage, your words gave me words to follow and obey. Really I think you've had more of an impact on me rather than me on you.

Aren't you proud of me? I haven't said I'm sorry more than once so far. Usually I would be apologizing for everything that could be my fault. I'm sorry—wait—just let me say it this once.

It doesn't matter to me if you can't say the right thing…wait that came out wrong. It doesn't matter if you don't know how to say what you want to say, I understand what you're trying to tell me and I know that your heart is in the right place with everything you do. We all make mistakes, that's something about being human isn't it? I like knowing that we make mistakes rather than thinking we're above learning from them. Don't feel like you've failed, because you haven't at all, okay?

You and I both are the heart of this team, Lloyd. Without your…perseverance and strength I don't think we would have pulled through like we have. You'll protect me and I'll protect you, like I should have instead of hiding myself from you, from now on, okay? This is our time now, no one else's, no one can take these moments from us, not anymore. We've got all the time in the world to relax, to live, with each other just like I hoped for. Maybe we can go back to Flanoir and see the snow again, I know I would love that, and I'm sure that the rest might too, but don't worry, we'll relive the memory on our own.

Don't feel bad anymore Lloyd, not now that we can live in the dreams we've created...Colette

* * *

End


End file.
